Curious
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Naruto is a lil curious about a certain Uchiha just before the holidays...Christmas fic


**Twinny: Hiya people. I know that some people are pissed because I haven't really updated any stories...at all...for well over two months...maybe three. I forgot. But anyways, you have got to understand, I have a life outside of writing...**

**Devil Twinny: No you don't.**

**Twinny: Who am I kidding? I seriously need a life...right after finishing that next ten chapter of Kidnapped and starting other stories.**

**Disclaimers: Me no ownie or else me have liffie.**

* * *

Naruto always wondered. He wondered about a lot of stuff. He wondered if Sasuke a gay. His raven haired friend didn't seems like he was interested in any of his fangirls. Maybe because they were loud and annoying? Nah. If he hated them, he would have surely hated Naruto. Naruto was loud and annoying, a tad just like them. The only difference was that he could kick all them asses. 

The blonde made a resolution; find out Sasuke's sexual preference.

"Yosh! I _will_ find out the heart-throb of Konoha preference!!" after that statement, he laughed maniacally, making the people around him to scoot far, _far_ away.

-----

**Mission: Day One**

**December 8**

**Plan A; Stalking...**

Naruto hid behind a bush, making sure he hid his chakra well. A few minutes later, the certain raven he was stalking came out from the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke looked around, getting the feeling he was being watched. He turned around and stared at the bush Naruto was hiding behind

_'...was there a bush right there last time?'_ he thought before turning and walking away. _'Oh well...'_

"...So close..." the blonde let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and continued following Sasuke.

---

Naruto twitched, loosing Sasuke at least the fifth time. Okay, so the stalking plan haven't worked very well. It's that or else he was a _very_ bad stalker. Oh come on!! He's not a professional stalker with a license to stalk or anything **_(A/N: -coughcough- TACHI-SAMA'S MINE BITCH!!!!! -punch the next guy that said he's dead-)_**.

Naruto did something un-Naruto-ish, he gave up for the day and retired to his favorite ramen stand; Ichiraku, slurpped up a load full of ramen before going back to his apartment for a good ten hours rest.

-------

**Mission: Day Two**

**December 9**

**Plan A; Stalking**

Again, Naruto's back with more stalking but this time, he didn't loose the Uchiha again.

_'God, following the bastard is soooo BORING!!!! He practically does nothing...'_ Naruto thought and looked back at where Sasuke was going.

_'...huh!?!'_ Naruto was shocked! Sasuke apperently had went inside a jewlery store. The blonde followed but not inside.

The raven inside that store was buying something that seems to be a diamond ring with a silver band.

_"Probably for Sakura..." _he thought sadly. His chest clenched. _"What the fuck? Why the hell did I just thought that and my chest felt like it's being squeezed O.O!!!?" _He snapped out of it just in time considering that Sasuke was heading out the door. Naruto leapped away.

The plan A went for quite sometimes before Naruto got tired.

"Okay, time for plan B!!!" he souted, making everyone around him to back away.

------

**Mission: Day 13**

**December 22**

**Plan B; Being F.U.C.K Buddies (F: friends U: You C: Can K: Keep)**

"Good morning Sasuke bastard!!" Naruto chirppily shouted...right into the Uchiha's ears.

"What the hell do you want?" came the irritated reply.

"What, now I can't said 'good morning' to my F.U.C.K buddy without being suspicious?" Naruto said with anime tears streaming down his face. At the F.U.C.K buddies comment, Sasuke froze.

"When the hell did we came fuck buddies...though that don't sound so bad," Sasuke said, mumbling the last part.

"F.U.C.K buddies; Friends you can keep," Naruto explained, missing the last part.

"...Whatever..." Sasuke said, slightly disappointed that they weren't _really _fuck buddies, before jumping away.

Plan B; shot down by an emo, anti-social bastard.

------

**Mission: Day 16**

**December 25 (Christmas)**

**Plan C; Ask straight out**

Naruto knocked on the Uchiha's household's door. Today was the day. The day Naruto found out about the Uchiha's sexual perference.

The door opened, revealing Sasuke in Uchiha clan symbols pajamas.

"Sasuke, I have something to ask you; What do you prefer, dick or chick?' Naruto asked bluntly. Sasuke sweatdropped. So that was what the blonde wanted to know, that was what the stalking and F.U.C.K buddies thing was about.

Sasuke shrugged and leaned in, capturing the blonde's lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke said before pulling Naruto into the house.

"Wait here," the raven said before running to his room to get his Christmas present for the Kyuubi container. He came back out a while later, holding a small box with an orange bow on top. He went up to Naruto and got on one knee.

"What the hell? Are you purposing to me?"

"Not yet. Maybe in a few months or years. Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked and opened the box. Inside was a seven karat, silver ring that swirls. An orange jewl in the shape of a fox head lay in the middle of it all.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed but no words came out so he settled with just thinking and sorting through his feelings.

Sasuke was a great buddy, and Naruto would do anything to keep him safe. He had felt a pang of pain when he thought about Sasuke and Sakura together but don't know why. At that time, he thought he was jealous that Sakura would pick the Uchiha over him. It had never occured to him that he wanted the raven over anything else.

Naruto made up his mind. He leaned down and frenched the last Uchiha.

* * *

**Twinny: Sorry but this was written when I was hyped up on Sharpies and coffee. Not a good combination. Oh yeah, I was trying to stalk my neighbor's cat when I wrote the stalking part.**

**Teki: I want coffee covered in whipped cream, mushed together with pineapple and cookies mixed with a deep fried pig!!! _NOW!!!_**

**Twinny: Sorry people. Teki is, well, sorta, _is_ pregnant...with Miku's baby. Currently two months pregnant and is craving stuff...Awww crap!! Teki, put the vase DOWN!!!!!! _-sees Teki with a five million dollar vase and ready to throw it-_ Gotta go people. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!! _-laugh like Santa before running and catch the flying vase-_**


End file.
